


kulit kedua

by zephyr (eofiyv)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Architecture Student Kyungsoo, Gen, Self-Denial, mild prejudice against omega
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/zephyr
Summary: Arsitektur Ramah Omega—Baekhyun sering sekali mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak membuatnya ingin bersikap lebih ramah. #FlashFicFest





	kulit kedua

**Author's Note:**

> EXO adalah boygroup Korea Selatan besutan SM Entertainment. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk #FlashFicFest, kategori of heart and mind.

Arsitektur Ramah Omega—Baekhyun sering sekali mendengarnya. Kali pertama adalah pada salah satu sayembara yang Baekbeom-hyung ikuti beberapa tahun lalu; liburan musim panas yang biasanya dihabiskan dengan kakak laki-lakinya menggadaikan waktu di alam mimpi nyaris dua puluh empat per tujuh ( _kapan lagi aku bisa tidur seperti ini!_ ), digantikan dengan malam-malam panjang di laboratorium komputer yang jauhnya puluhan kilometer dari rumah. Baekhyun ikut repot dengan berat hati, sementara Kyungsoo penuh minat menonton Baekbeom bekerja. Pesta daging di pantai terlewat sudah.

Setidaknya mereka memasok _game—_ bajakan, tentu _—_ di komputer-komputer ini.

(Setidaknya ada Kyungsoo di sini.)

.

.

Kesekian kalinya adalah di asrama khusus omega. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan salah satu penghuninya—ia hanya mengunjungi Jongin. Ia sendiri takkan sudi meski diberi penawaran tempat tinggal gratis plus makan malam harian. Dan ya, mereka menawarkannya—sesuatu tentang Baekhyun menjadi murid beasiswa berprestasi yang ikut mengembangkan aplikasi Omega Care milik salah seorang alumnus terkenal, Wu Yifan. Atau apalah.

Lagipula, ia tak butuh bangunan ramah omega manapun untuk bertahan _—_ kulit keduanya cukup. Suplemen penekan insting serigala dan pencegah berahi, wewangian penyamar feromon, serta pakaian-pakaian orang lain yang menutupi aroma aslinya (terima kasih Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Yoongi, Joonmyun-hyung, juga teman-teman-mini-bukan-omega lainnya) sudah jadi teman akrab Baekhyun sejak vonis sialan itu menimpanya di usia enam belas—berkah, guru bimbingan konselingnya yang penuh omong kosong bilang; kutukan baginya. Lima semester berlalu, tak seorang pun pernah menyandingkan label omega dan Baekhyun dalam frasa yang sama… sebelum bajingan-bajingan itu.

(Semuanya berakhir dengan video duel serigala berjudul ‘ALPHA DIHABISI OMEGA DALAM SATU SERANGAN???’. Ditonton lebih dari sejuta kali dan menjadi _trending topic_ di Naver, Baekhyun harus membayarnya dengan skorsing satu tahun serta beasiswa yang lepas begitu saja dari genggamannya—pesan moralnya, kawan, jangan pernah menyerang duluan dalam sebuah perkelahian—tapi toh Baekhyun tak menyesal.

Ia menyesal tidak sempat mencabik-cabik wajah itu lebih lama lagi.)

* * *

Saat Baekhyun melihat konsep yang Kyungsoo buat untuk bangunannya semester ini—kampus urban sepuluh lantai, omong-omong—ia memainkan alisnya dan mengeluarkan _tawa itu_ , tawa yang ia tahu bisa membuat Kyungsoo luar biasa kesal. **_Arsitektur Ramah Omega_** tertulis besar dengan spidol merah, **_melalui pendekatan thermal_** dengan spidol biru yang lebih kecil. Kyungsoo bukan orang pertama yang melakukannya. Baekhyun yakin, bukan pula orang keseratus. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu cemerlang, mahakarya dari lego di usia sebelas tahunnya cukup membuktikan hal itu bagi Baekhyun si orang awam, dan Baekhyun hanya ingin menggodanya.

“Serius? Ini sama sekali tidak _original_ , Kyungsoo-yah.” Baekhyun terkekeh.

Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan buku sketsa.

* * *

Menurut penerawangan Kyungsoo, jika Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di kampus rancangannya, Baekhyun akan merasa ~~aman, nyaman, produktif, penuh percaya diri, dan bebas.~~ Klise sekali; Baekhyun ~~sudah~~ ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Mungkin setelah bergelas-gelas kopi, kesadaran Kyungsoo hanya tinggal setengah saat mengetik kalimat tersebut di posternya. Atau mungkin arsitek memang senang membualkan omong kosong semacam itu. Tak apa, toh Baekhyun tetap menyayanginya.

Tapi selama ia adalah _dirinya_ … selama ia masih menjadi seorang omega ( _yang pahit;  yang penuh kebencian;  yang tak bosan mengutuk takdir; yang bersembunyi di balik kulit kedua_ ). Sebelum ia mati dan terlahir kembali—

—ia tak akan pernah bebas.


End file.
